


Ghost

by Simplyabookworm



Series: Spooky Writober 2020 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: It's spooky season after all, Not fluffy but I hope I got you a bit uncomfortable, Or a little bit scared, Spooky, Spooky Writober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyabookworm/pseuds/Simplyabookworm
Summary: Isn't it nice to take a walk alone, from time to time?
Series: Spooky Writober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947898





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This time's prompts are:   
> Green or Smoke   
> Evening or Peaceful  
> Leaf  
> Walking  
> Chilly & Little

It was a day like any other. After a long day working in the kitchen, Rowen was taking an evening walk to relax before cooking dinner for Willow and herself. The weather was chilly, the little bit of sunlight was rapidly disappearing. Leaves turning from green to brown on trees, falling from branches, dancing in the wind. 

Brown leaves were cracking under her feet, too. It was a melody, in some ways. The melody of Autumn. Rowen loved the sound of walking on dry leaves. It was a peaceful atmosphere. 

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. 

She turned around, but no one was in sight. No place to hide, either. 

She thought nothing of it. Maybe she imagined it. The brain was weird. Sometimes it heard or saw things that weren’t really there. And, with the Sun already disappeared, the atmosphere was a spooky one. 

She continued walking, looking down at the leaves she was calpesting. She heard footsteps once more. Again, she turned around but no one and nothing were behind her. She felt vaguely anxious. It must be nothing. She’s making up things. 

Turning around, she quicked her steps, but footsteps continued to follow her. 

Her quick pace turned in a run, but she still heard them all the way home. 

And every time she stopped and turned around no one was there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3   
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.   
> Tell me if I got a little bit of this season's spooky atmosphere :D 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
